1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat slide rail for use in an automotive seat, which is operable for adjusting the forward and backward positions of the seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, seat slide rails of this kind are for example divided into the following two types: a manual slide rail device wherein the upper rail thereof to be fixed to a seat may be unlocked from the lower rail thereof to be fixed on a floor of vehicle by manual operation of operating lever (which is for example known from the Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-263049); and a powered slide rail wherein the upper rail thereof to be fixed to a seat may be moved and stopped by electrical drive and control mechanisms relative to the lower rail thereof (which is for example known from the Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-335153).
Both of the foregoing manual and powered slide rail devices are commonly composed of an upper rail to be fixed to a seat and a lower rail to be fixed on a floor of automobile or vehicle, wherein the upper rail is slidably engaged with the lower rail to permit adjustment in position of the seat in forward and backward directions.
In assembly, the manual and powered slide rail devices differ from each other in terms of process for assembling, thus requiring different steps for assembling each of those two slide rail devices.
As a consequence thereof, it has been impossible to use identical upper and lower rails commonly for both of the manual and powered slide rail devices, which has rendered it difficult to realize a rapid and smooth production of seat slide devices in a production line.